


I'm With You

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Three times Leo rejects Piper’s help and the one time he doesn't.





	1. The Hot Chocolate Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

Piper carefully maneuvered her way down the slim hallway of the Argo 2 while holding two hot chocolates. Something was up with Leo. He hadn't been himself in a long time. It started right after they found Leo. Piper was worried. 

She reached his door. She worryingly looks down at her hands. She can't knock. She thinks for a moment before she finally decides to kick the door. “Leo? It's Piper. Can you let me in?” She waits and gets no response in return. “Leo?” 

“Piper, go away! I'm busy!” Leo yells back her, but it's slightly muffled by the door.

“I made hot chocolate. I can leave it outside your door if you want to.” She offers hoping maybe that it will persuade Leo out of the room. 

“No thanks, Pipes. I just need to be alone, okay?” They had made a deal when they first became friends. If one asked for space the other had to oblige. 

“Okay, I'm always here, buddy.” She waited a minute to see if he would come out, but he didn't.


	2. The Begging Approach

Leo was still avoiding everyone. Piper knew that she should let it go. That Leo wanted to be alone and did not want to talk about it, but Piper hated seeing her best friend on so much pain. She was feeling desperate. Piper wanted Leo to be happy again. She wanted to make things better.  

She knocked on Leo’s door. “Leo?” She softly spoke, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Piper!” He answered annoyed.   
“Leo, please.” She begged, “I know you are not okay and if you wanted to talk you would have come and told me that. I miss you though and I need you. I hate knowing something's bothering you.” 

“Piper, I’m-”

“Fine?” She finished his sentence. “We both that’s not true Leo. Just please come talk to me whenever. I love you and you’re practically my family.” He didn’t answer, “I’m here. I’ll always be here for you.” 

She hoped he believed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted April 25, 2017.


	3. Helpless

Piper had now started camping outside Leo’s door. She was feeling absolutely helpless. “Leo, I’m still here.” She yells so that he’ll hear her. “Leo!” She yells when he doesn’t answer back.

“Piper, what are you doing?” Piper looked up to see Hazel staring down at her. 

“Nothing.” Piper answered. She didn’t want to say that something was wrong with Leo because he obviously did not want people to know.

Hazel sits down by her, “Really?”

“I’m being nosey.” Piper confesses.

“Yes, you are!” Piper hears Leo yell from the other side of the door.

“It’s because I love you and I’m worried about you.” Piper tells him.

Hazel stands up and offers Piper her hand. “I think we should give him so space.” She suggest.

Piper thinks for a moment before she finally decides to take her hand. “I’m still here, Leo. Whenever you need me.” Hazel and her started walking down the hall. Piper had never felt that useless or helpless in her life. “What are we going to do.”

“Wait.” Hazel simply tells her as of it’s the easiest thing in the world.

“I’m not good at that.” Piper whines.

“I know, me neither.” Hazel confesses and hugs Piper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted May 1, 2017.


	4. A Shoulder to Cry On

Piper was sitting on her bed reading Catching Fire. She enjoyed it, but thought the first one was better. She had been able to read a lot that day, which made her happy. Her door  was open, like always. 

She always left her door open because she always wanted people to feel welcomed. Piper was surprised when Leo walked in her room and shut the door. Piper put her bookmark into her book and set it down on her nightstand. 

Piper could see the sadness in Leo’s eyes. “Leo, what’s wrong?” 

Instead of saying anything Leo ran over to Piper and threw his arms around Piper. He buried his head into her shoulder and started crying. Piper wrapped her arms around him and started rubbing his back.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Can I just cry?” He sobbed.

“Yes, of course. I’m always here, Leo. Even if it’s just for a hug.” Piper reminds him. 

“Thanks, Piper.” He then continued to sob. He cried for a few more minutes until he fell asleep. Piper got off her bed. She tucked Leo in and shut the light off. Piper went to get some fresh air. She prayed to her mom to help love with his heartache. 

Friendship was the strongest love though. That’s why Piper would be there for her friends whenever they needed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted May 16, 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted April 13, 2017.


End file.
